Template talk:Tlx
Is there an easier way to document this besides telling users to go onto Wikipedia? I actually don't know the main function of this thing besides it replacing . The documentation page should probably be like: ;Description :Display a template example, without putting the template on the page. Replaces tags. :Full description on Wikipedia. ;Syntax :Type . ;Major contributors :Darkid (Jbzdarkid) for importing. User:Lone Scoot for documentation. ;Sample output : gives: : What do you think? --Lone Scoot (talk) 21:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's just a cleaner way of linking to templates than using Template:Tlx. I don't see why you have to credit the contributor, it's in the page history. I also don't see what the issue is with linking out for documentation. --Jbzdarkid (talk) 24:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::You forgot to sign your name. ::Because users are expected to make larger edits than normal for most wikis (just because of the way that games will end up being), it's important to note at least the original author of the page and everybody else who's contributed. Of course there's the history, but it's easy to save people the trip and link it right on the page. Besides, it's a small thank-you for doing such good work that's seen more or less in the public eye (the public that pokes around obscure templates) ::Linking out for documentation is a cop-out, saying that "we have a talented group of people who can create a good wiki" and then letting Wikipedia be our documentation. For creating legitimate documentation we save users their time by putting it right on the page, the effort of scouring through a 1500 word (wild guess) article, and tells them how to use the thing. And all of that for free! ::It's a style thing, essentially. --Lone Scoot (talk) 02:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::When all I'm doing is using a template on wikipedia, I don't care if my name is on it or not. For large articles, especially opinionated ones, I agree that an author is a good thing. :::When it's not a template I've created, I'm not as comfortable paraphrasing the documentation. Wikipedia documentation tends to be extensive, but it's also complete -- a lot of the small nuances of the template are not obvious to a casual editor. For that reason, I prefer to not provide a summary, since doing so makes most users not bother to read the full doc. Thus, if I gloss over a complex topic (as I would have to), it's unlikely a user would realize the inherent complexity and read the full documentation. ::: :::Usually when documenting a complex template, I provide a very basic use case (an example with sample output) and link to the full doc. This allows an editor to use it in its simplest form, but will not get confused by any simplified details, as no details are explained. ::: Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 03:25, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, for "major contributors" we'll just put in "imported from Wikipedia", because after years of revisions it may as well be lost in space. I still want to define when it's appropriate to give credit, like whether or not documentation is good for it. ::::Keep in mind that this wiki does not use templates like other wikis, even if they were imported from other ones. We only need to document what we use them for, and if users really want to know more they have the opportunity to. So far the only use for tlx that we've found is for linking to templates, and that's the only use we need to say. It doesn't have to be a complex topic, because the other particulars of the topic are irrelevant to our purposes. ::::So I recommend adding in my proposed documentation (with edits) for the sake of making things easier for our users. There aren't any real downsides, and it's a lot better than an external link. --Lone Scoot (talk) 03:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, what are you doing with template:Tl? --Lone Scoot (talk) 03:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It will see use, maybe not right now. It's one of those templates that's useful. ::::::I don't see what you mean about 'doesn't use templates like other wikis'. What are you planning on using them for? Mostly they are used for simplifying navigation, stylistic consistency, and automatic categorization. ::::::Sure, that documentation is fine. As I said, I'm just against explaining partially. ::::::Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 03:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::What I mean is that the expected use is different from the actual use, and we should cater more towards the actual use while providing an external link to the expected use. That's what I mean by the differentiation. We're still using templates like normal, but we're just helping out with the specifics. :::::::I'll implement the documentation then. If somebody else has a problem they can bring it up down the line. --Lone Scoot (talk) 03:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC)